


This is all we need

by katiadoris



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Love, Fluffyish, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiadoris/pseuds/katiadoris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor? Is everything alright?” Loki’s voice is sleepy but he turns around to face Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is all we need

**Author's Note:**

> I imagined Loki and Thor being in their mid-teens, whatever that is in their godly ages. Feedback is very welcome, thank you.

It all starts one night when Thor isn’t able to get back to sleep. He has awoken from a nightmare where Loki turned against him, Thor lost him forever and he cannot shake the feeling of wrongness away. He decides to get out of bed to seek his brother. He knows he will sleep better beside Loki but he also has to know for sure that the dream was just a dream.

 

He doesn’t knock on Loki’s door but slowly pushes it open. They have done this before, though it is more often Loki having nightmares but on an occasion or two has Thor also crept under Loki’s warm sheets.

 

He closes the door trying not to make any noise. Thor listens for a while and hears his brothers breathing deeply and assures himself he is fast asleep. He walks on tiptoes to Loki’s bed and carefully lays himself on it, tugging on Loki’s sheets and snuggling under the furs.

 

But apparently his efforts to be silent are not enough as he hears his brother’s voice.

 

“Thor? Is everything alright?” Loki’s voice is sleepy but he turns around to face Thor.

 

“I just had the most terrible nightmare”, Thor confesses and tugs on the furs with more force, trying to make a tighter bundle around himself.

 

Loki is suddenly touching his face, his cool fingertips caressing Thor’s cheeks and tracing his eyebrows. Thor lets out a huffy breath. This feels good. He thinks of snuggling forwards closer to Loki but he doesn’t need to because the next moment Loki comes closer and now there is only few inches in between them.

 

Thor watches his brother while he continues tracing his features with his soft fingers.

 

“Close your eyes, brother”, Loki whispers and Thor complies. He concentrates on feeling every touch. He feels Loki’s fingers everywhere as if they leave a mark on every corner of his face they pass by.

 

Loki’s fingers slow down a bit when he touches Thor’s lips. His brother inhales sharply as he runs his fingers on them. Thor opens his eyes. His brothers eyes are fixed on his lips and he hasn’t noticed Thor watching. The look on Loki’s face is concentrated. And a bit lost. It makes Thor feel guilty because he knows Loki would not let him be seen like this if he knew Thor was watching.

 

But Thor does not close his eyes. He reaches forward with his hand. Loki feels him move and snaps his eyes back on Thor’s. He looks a bit frightened and starts to pull his hand away. Thor catches it and brings it to his lips. Loki has an uncertain look on his face. Thor presses a gentle kiss on his brothers wrist and Loki seemingly relaxes.

 

“I enjoyed that very much, brother”, Thor whispers. Loki melts into a smile.

 

“Turn around”, he orders and Thor complies.

 

Loki’s fingers are now all over Thor’s bare back. This feels even more delightful than on his face. He lets out a soft moan from the sheer pleasure of the touch.

 

“Please don’t stop, Loki”, he begs and his brother answers with a chuckle.

 

Loki doesn’t stop until Thor has fallen asleep.

 

In the morning Thor wakes with his brother pressed on his back, arm draped over his waist. He feels Loki’s light breath on his shoulder and for some reason this makes him extremely happy.

 

This becomes a habit for almost every night. Thor knows his brother does not believe he’s having as much bad dreams as he claims to but says nothing. Gradually Thor stops making excuses and simply slips in without a word. His brother always lets him stay.

 

They takes turns on running their fingertips on each others skin. Sometimes they draw patterns on other’s backs and other times they take the challenge of caressing each other’s whole upper bodies. Thor loves that the most.

 

Loki grows bolder with his touch and he is more explorative with it. On the first nights he mainly concentrates on the upper back and the outside of Thor’s arms. After that he asks Thor to lie on his back while he traces down the collarbones, his neck and chest.

 

Thor usually mimics his brothers actions. Loki isn’t as open with his own body as Thor is and Thor certainly doesn’t want to make his brother uncomfortable.

 

Thor watches the pale skin of his brother gleam in the light moonlight that reaches them from Loki’s window. His skin seems almost transparent and Thor wishes his touch to stay gentle for he definitely does not want to hurt his brother or break his skin. The soft sighs and delicate moans are the prize for Thor and he wants to continue making those sounds happen.

 

One morning after a night of running fingers on Loki’s body Thor wakes up with his brother in front of him. He takes a moment to watch him for a while. Asleep he is so unguarded and relaxed. Thor admires the raven black hair and the contrast it makes to his skin. He wants to run his fingers through those dark locks and decides to do that the next night.

 

Only the next night he finds Loki’s door locked.

 

Thor is surprised. Loki usually never locks his door at night and certainly hasn’t done it while Thor has been sneaking to his bed. Thor gives a careful knock on the door. There is no answer. He knocks a bit louder but nothing happens. He stares at the unmoving door before deciding to return to his own room.

 

Thor’s bed feels cold and way too big. He feels like he needs something to hold on or to be held by someone. And by someone he means Loki, his beautiful brother. He misses the feeling of being held in Loki’s arms and the warmth of his body.

 

It’s almost silly how hard it is to find sleep this night. He has spent nights on his own as he hasn’t been sneaking to Loki’s bed every single night. But this feels different. Thor wants to believe that Loki’s door has been locked by accident but cannot shake the feeling that nothing happens by accident considering Loki. The nightmare he had a month ago suddenly creeps on his mind and sleep doesn’t come to him until dawn.

 

The next day Thor is simply drained. He hasn’t had the chance to make up for the lost sleep in the late morning. He was dragged out of bed to attend his classes and this is one of the few classes he and Loki have together. His brother is there already waiting when Thor arrives. He gives a glance at Thor and his eyes widen. Thor knows fully well why because he saw himself in the mirror after waking up. He knows there are dark circles around his eyes and he looks like he has spent a week without sleep, rather than just one night. Thor gives his brother a tired smile and takes a seat next to him.

 

Thor tries to listen to their tutor but it’s even harder than usually. Their tutor’s voice feels distant and Thor is lost in the greyness of his own mind.

 

Suddenly he feels a hand on his own. Thor turns his head and is surprised as he realises Loki isn’t looking much better than he is. Loki gives a gentle squeeze to his hand and then lets go returning to his notes.

 

The night falls and Thor has a battle inside his head about what he should do. He contemplates in between simply staying in his own room and trying to sleep or going to Loki’s door to see if it’s open. He wants more than anything to just snuggle under the furs next to his brother but if he finds the door locked again he will know for sure that Loki has locked it on purpose. And Thor doesn’t want to know the truth if this is it.

 

He spends some time pacing in circles in his own room but then dashes outside before he can think too much. He gives a push on Loki’s door and sighs in relief when he finds it open. He carefully walks in and heads towards Loki’s bed.

 

To his surprise Loki is not sleeping but sitting on the edge his bed, back turned to Thor.

 

“Brother?” Thor asks with a whisper. Loki says nothing. Thor approaches him and the mattress dips when he settles himself on it, taking a place behind his brother. He reaches forwards and touches Loki’s back with his fingertips as he has done many times before.

 

“Please don’t touch me, Thor” Loki says with a wavering voice. Thor freezes. He removes himself from the bed and goes to the other side to sit beside his brother.

 

“Loki? Will you please tell me what it is?” Thor pleads and takes his brothers hand in his own, ignoring the objections. Loki stays quiet for some time before opening his mouth.

 

“We cannot continue this.”

 

Thor is puzzled. “Why not?” he asks and Loki lets out a groan.

 

“Oh can’t you see?” he asks impatiently and gives Thor a pained look. Thor doesn’t say a word because he honestly cannot think of a reason why they should stop something that makes them both feel so good. Loki snorts.

 

“Of course you can’t you idiot.” Loki starts shaking. “I should’ve known it wouldn’t have even crossed your mind. Of course not. You are my golden brother, such thoughts would never occur to your thoughts. And it leaves me to be the monster, it’s always m---”

 

Thor grasps his brother by his chin and presses his lips against Loki’s to muffle his rant. Loki’s eyes fly wide open and Thor lets go of his lips. He still keeps his grip on his brother’s chin, afraid that he will run away if he lets go.

 

“What are you doing?” Loki asks in small voice.

 

“You talked too much. And you called yourself a monster and I couldn’t have that.” Thor replies and watches his brother closer than he ever has before. Something in Loki’s mind seems to shatter. Silent tears start rolling on his cheeks.

 

“Oh Thor…” he whispers and starts trembling. Thor lets go of Loki’s chin. He doesn’t quite know what to do. He can’t think of anything to say because he doesn’t know for sure what the reason behind Loki’s tears is. He decides to slowly wrap his arms around Loki and drags them both lying on the bed. Loki doesn’t object and Thor settles on his back with Loki on his side, his face buried in the crook of Thor’s neck. Thor has his other arm under Loki’s head, cradling his upper back and he uses his other hand to trace patterns on the skin of Loki’s bicep. They stay this way for a long time until Loki calms down and the tears dry out.

 

“You kissed me”, he says almost accusingly.

 

“I did”, Thor replies and shifts so he can see his brother's face. They say nothing for a while, just content to look at each other.

 

“It’s not usual to kiss your brother on the lips, Thor”, Loki says but there is no threat behind his words.

 

“I suppose you don’t”, Thor admits and it is the first time the thought crosses his mind. Suddenly he wants nothing more than to kiss his brother, properly, and not just to make him stop talking. He slides his hand up from Loki’s arm to his neck. He lets his hand stay there and pinches playfully on his brothers earlobe, earning him a huff.

 

“Thor…” Loki whispers and that’s all Thor needs to close the remaining gap between them. For a moment they just stay still, pressing their lips together. Then Thor starts to move his lips carefully and Loki kisses back and they are kissing each other, both as uncertain as the other. When the first kiss was just a quick peck on the lips in order to shut his brother up this is nothing like that. This isn’t the first kiss for either of them, but it might as well be because those quick stolen kisses of some maidens will never compare to this. The kiss isn’t smooth, they are both a bit clumsy and their teeth click on a few occasions. That always earns a quick chuckle and then they continue exploring each others mouths. But they find a rhythm and lose themselves in each other.

 

Loki’s lips are hot and Thor is almost burnt by them, burnt by the intimacy. His moves his hand from Loki’s neck to his hair, finally able to run his fingers through the thick, silky locks. Loki sighs from pleasure but it is more or less muffled by the kiss.

 

They part, both breathing heavily and stare at each others eyes. Loki frees his own hands between their chests and slides the other around Thor’s waist. He shuffles to get himself closer to Thor, who is still gripping Loki’s hair and is not ready to let go yet.

 

“I couldn’t sleep last night”, Loki confesses. Thor presses a kiss on Loki’s nose bridge.

 

“You probably noticed that I could not either.”

 

“I just thought that if we stopped this we could forget it”, Loki mumbles. “And tonight I thought if I said to you that I didn’t want to continue you would go and leave me to deal with the mess inside of my head.”

 

Thor grips tighter on Loki’s hair and presses a kiss on his brother’s lips again.

 

“Please don’t ask me to leave, brother”, Thor begs.

 

“Can you wake me up in the morning before you have to go?” his brother asks and Thor breaks into a grin and covers his brother’s face with light kisses. Loki laughs quietly.

 

Loki turns his back to Thor and they both go to sleep. Thor wraps his arms tight around his brothers waist and thinks he could stay like this forever.

 

Thor wakes up to a light touch on his face. He doesn’t open his eyes yet but enjoys the attention his brother is giving to him.

 

“I know you’re awake, brother”, Loki drawls and Thor cannot help a smile forming on his face. He opens his eyes and sees his brother before him, hair messy and tangled. Rays of sunlight are caught in his locks. The beauty of his brother and the moment is breathtaking.

 

“You didn’t know it”, Thor counters. “It was just a fortunate guess.”

 

Loki nudges him in the chest. “You’re fortunate that I haven’t kicked you out yet!”

 

Thor grins to his brother and settles to watch him. Loki loses his smile.

 

“What next, brother?” he asks with a fragile voice. Thor doesn’t know what to answer. He doesn’t know what happens next. He loves his brother, he always has and now he loves him even more.

 

Loki reads the silence the wrong way. He closes his eyes, his lips form a thin line and he shifts to lie on his back.

 

“I guess there is no ‘next’, is there, brother?” he asks with a voice that’s barely a whisper. Thor will have none of this.

 

“Oh you fool, Loki!” he exclaims as he rises to sit. Loki’s eyes flash open.

 

“You think I only kissed you out of curiosity?” Thor asks bewildered. “Do you honestly believe I would do that to you? To come here to do some exploring and then just leave?”

 

Thor is hurt with only thinking about it. He wants to fight the tears that are making their way to his eyes.

 

Neither of them say a word for a while. Thor loses the fight and his sight blurs. He feels the mattress shift and tries to blink the tears away. Loki is sitting now beside him and links his arm to Thor’s. Thor turns to look at his brother. He has tears in his eyes, too.

 

“No. I know you wouldn’t do that”, Loki says quietly. “But I’m just so afraid”, he continues.

 

“Of what?” Thor asks.

 

“Of having this and then losing it. Losing you.” Thor laces their fingers together. Loki continues.

 

“And why would you have me when you could choose anyone you ever wanted?”

 

Thor is struck by Loki’s words. The fact that his brother thinks of something less of himself is unacceptable.

 

“You truly have no idea of what I see when I look at you?” Thor asks. He turns on the bed so he is facing his brother. “You don’t seem to realise how beautiful you are.” Thor brings his hand to rest on the nape of Loki’s neck. “To me, you are the definement of beauty and not just because of you appearance. You are the one I compare everyone else to. And they never even stand a chance.”

 

Loki has closed his eyes again. His hands start shaking. Thor takes a hold of them both, pushes his brother on his back and pins him to the bed holding  Loki’s hands on the sides of his head. He settles on top of Loki and kisses him once again. Loki wastes no time and kisses back right away. His hands still shake but that’s alright. Thor realises he is shaking, too. The kiss grows and for a while Thor forgets everything else and loses himself in the sensations. Loki is everywhere. Thor feels Loki’s heartbeat against his own chest, he feels it racing and it syncs with his own.

 

They part for air and Thor rests his forehead against Loki’s.

 

“I don’t know what happens next, brother.” Thor confesses. “But I don’t want to stop this.”

 

“Then don’t.” Loki replies and at the moment they have each other and it is all they need.

 

 


End file.
